I'll be
by BeadsOfGrace
Summary: ONE-SHOTSONG FIC---After another death, Harry and Hermione are left to pick up the peices as Harry draws away and Hermione tries to draw him back. Not too much angst or romance, but just enough I suppose. PLEASE RR (SONG IS "I'LL BE" SURE YOU'VE ALL HEA


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR EDWIN McCAIN'S SONG: "I'LL BE" (WORDS IN BOLD AND CENTERED ARE LYRICS TO SONG)**

I could feel every inch of my body screaming in pain as I stood outside the castle in the rain, wanting to scream with every fiber of my being as the scene of his last breath replayed over and over.

I clenched my fists together so tightly I thought I would pierce the skin while slowly lowering my head with my eyes squeezed shut. The raindrops didn't falter in their steps as they continued on falling down on my bent head.

"Harry?" A meek voice asked from behind me.

I didn't have to raise my head to identify the speaker, just the presence behind me was enough to tell me it was Hermione.

"Just leave me be." I all but growled.

We both knew it wasn't she I was mad at, but she being the only person near me was convenient enough to release just an inch of my anger.

"I can't." She said softly causing me to stiffen and raise my head to look out onto the lake, its surface ripping with each disturbance of a raindrop.

"It's not a request Hermione, I'm _telling you _to leave. Me. Be."

The skies rumbled over head and I stiffened once more in anger when I heard her walking towards me instead of away from me. I whirled around furiously and watched her stop dead in her tracks at the look in my eyes as I stood glaring at her, my anger disabling me to see that something else besides fear was flashing in her eyes.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath**_

"I mean it Hermione." I ground out between clenched teeth as my jaw and fists clenched almost simultaneously.

"I know." She whispered and continued walking towards me until we were standing a hairsbreadth away from each other, my furious breathing and her calm ones were causing our chests to press against each others every other second. I watched as her eyes seemed to bore into mine, scrutinizing me with such intensity that my anger and frustrations were forgotten for just a few moments.

_**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth**_

She raised her hand shakily and placed it against my chest with slight hesitation when she saw me flinch at the contact.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring fixedly into her eyes.

"Stupidly standing out in the rain." She murmured before moving her hand up towards my heart.

_**Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

We continued with locked eye-contact until I fully turned away from her so her hand was now resting on arm. I could see her bow her head out of the corner of my eye until she slowly removed her hand to take a step towards me.

"Don't. Just go back into the castle, you'll catch a cold." I said in a numb voice.

I heard her sigh before replying angrily, finally letting the emotion she so desperately needed out to show through,

"Oh codswallop Harry, I'm not out here to monitor my health, I'm here to make sure you're holding up alright."

I turned my head slightly and said in a sarcastic voice,

"Musn't grumble."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip before looking out at the lake with a pensive look.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be loves suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

"I miss him too Harry, believe me I do, so much that I wonder if this pain will ever stop. But not almost as much as I miss you right now."

I looked at her confused and replied,

"You've gone for a Burton haven't you Hermione?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and took a stance in front of me, grabbing my arms in her hands and pleaded,

"Just come back inside with me, get dry and warm, and we can just…"

"WHAT? Talk about it? Talk about how he's dead and never coming back!? How he just disappeared in front of my eyes because I decided to play the hero again…just like with Sirius!?"

I could feel my anger seeping slowly back into my skin at every word that spewed from my mouth.

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed, you're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive, not dead.**_

"Of course not Harry! But you can't be alone in this right now, you've been alone in the pain you've been carrying for more than a fair share of time but right now…you're not the only one in pain and I don't know how to do this alone."

I ripped my eyes away from her and continued staring out at the lake with fury blazing in my eyes. I was startled when she laid a soft but shaking hand on my cheek causing me to turn to her as she said with tears rolling down her cheeks,

"I need you."

I could feel my anger dissipate just as fast as it built up and found myself encircling my arms around her, trying to find the easiest way to reassure her that I was there.

_**Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

She was shaking in my arms and I couldn't find the resentment I so desperately wanted moments ago that she was the one crying uncontrollably as I comforted her.

"I almost lost you tonight." She whispered in the crook of my shoulder.

It was nothing more than the truth…I had almost died at the hands of Lucius Malfoy tonight had Ron not stepped in and taken the killing curse for himself. Moments after I had been saved and Dumbledore along with ten Aurors raided the cave, I had been screaming to kill me instead of Ron…but it had been too late. If I could have laid my life down for his, I would of. I kissed the top of her head and let the familiar feeling of warmth spread throughout my now frozen body. I tightened my hold on her unconsciously and let my thumb rub the skin on the back of her neck as I knew it more often than not calmed her.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be loves suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

She pulled away enough to wipe the tears falling from her eyes while I slowly pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes before asking,

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

I clenched my jaw before pulling her closer against my side, thinking it I just held her long enough I could absorb the pain away from her.

"I don't think it's supposed to." I replied back and felt her form beginning to shake again.

_**I've been dropped out, burned up, crawled my way back to the dead, turned in, turned on, Remembered the thing that you said.**_

She nodded her head before letting it rest against my chest as I leaned my chin atop her head.

"Let's say we get inside for a bit." I murmured against her hair.

I felt her nod her head while tears continued to run down her face and she clung tightly to my side. I turned her and wrapped an arm around her waist to secure her place next to my side before leading the two of us back to the now empty-looking castle, as we knew Ron wouldn't be inside.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be loves suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**_


End file.
